prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Full of Thanks
is the ending song for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 movie. Lyrics Movie Version |-|Romaji= thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Hanabira wa tabidatte mo miki wa nokoru yo Kirameki wo tane ni takushite inochi wa meguru Yūki wo ne gyutto kyutto hikitsui dakara Kanarazu ya tsugi no season saite miseru yo listen...Me wo tojite (Me wo tojite) mimi wo sumashite listen...Kanjiru (Kanjiru!) tsunagaru inochi Tsutawaru kibō inner voice♪ DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Mezamete shimau kokoro no chikara SaShiSuSe sora wa harebare hareyaka Shiawase utau merodi ni narou Min'na no egao min'na no kimochi thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Kesu ni kesenai kokoro no takara KaKiKuKe koe wo ageage ageyou￪ Yume wo kanaderu rizumu ni narou Min'na no namida min'na no senaka thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai |-|Kanji= thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい 花びらは旅立っても　幹は残るよ キラメキをたねにたくして　生命はめぐる 勇気をねぎゅっときゅっと　引き継いだから 必ずや次の　season　咲いて見せるよ listen...目を閉じて（目を閉じて）　耳を澄まして listen...感じる（感じる！）つながるイノチ つたわるキボウ　inner voice♪ ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 目覚めてしまう　こころのチカラ サシスセ空は　ハレバレ晴れやか 幸せ歌う　メロディになろう みんなの笑顔みんなのキモチ thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 消すに消さない　こころのタカラ カキクケ声を　アゲアゲ上げよう￪ 夢を奏る　リズムになろう みんなの涙　みんなの背中 thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい |-| English= thank you for all...I will thank you a lot When a flower petal goes on a journey, it leaves behind its stem Even when its life is over, it entrusts its seeds to us With the courage it inherited from us, it squeezes tightly So we can surely see it blossom in the next season listen...close your eyes (close your eyes) and open us your ears listen...I can feel it (I can feel it!) the connecting lives And the hope transmitting our inner voice♪ DoReMiFa in the sky lalala I am humming To wake up and see the power of the heart SaShiSuSe the sky is cheerfully shining for us Singing happily to become a melody Everyone's smiles and everyone's feelings thank you for all...I will thank you a lot DoReMiFa in the sky lalala I am humming To erase the erasable treasure of the heart KaKiKuke my voice attempts to rise even higher￪ I play upon my dream to become a rhythm Everyone's tears and everyone's back thank you for all...I will thank you a lot Full Version |-|Romaji= thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Hanabira wa tabidatte mo miki wa nokoru yo Kirameki wo tane ni takushite inochi wa meguru Yūki wo ne gyutto kyutto hikitsui dakara Kanarazu ya tsugi no season saite miseru yo listen...Me wo tojite (Me wo tojite) mimi wo sumashite listen...Kanjiru (Kanjiru!) tsunagaru inochi Tsutawaru kibō inner voice♪ DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Mezamete shimau kokoro no chikara SaShiSuSe sora wa harebare hareyaka Shiawase utau merodi ni narou Min'na no egao min'na no kimochi thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Kizutsuite unadarete mo mae wo miteru yo Nagenaide funbaru tabi ni nani ga kawaru Kuchibiru wo gyutto kyutto kami shimetanara Sā ikou! Tsugi no reason matte iru kara lesson...Ate mo naku (Ate mo naku) hateshinai michi lesson...Susumou (Susumou) ichigo ichie de Ichizu ni iku you our rule♪ DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Kesu ni kesenai kokoro no takara KaKiKuKe koe wo ageage ageyou￪ Yume wo kanaderu rizumu ni narou Min'na no namida min'na no senaka thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Habataiteru yo kokoro no tsubasa PaPiPuPe POP ni parapara paradaisu Mirai wo tsukuru saundo ni narou DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Mezamete shimau kokoro no chikara SaShiSuSe sora wa harebare hareyaka Shiawase utau merodi ni narou Min'na no egao min'na no kimochi thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Arigatō ga ippai |-|Kanji= thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい 花びらは旅立っても　幹は残るよ キラメキをたねにたくして　生命はめぐる 勇気をねぎゅっときゅっと　引き継いだから 必ずや次の　season　咲いて見せるよ listen...目を閉じて（目を閉じて）　耳を澄まして listen...感じる（感じる！）つながるイノチ つたわるキボウ　inner voice♪ ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 目覚めてしまう　こころのチカラ サシスセ空は　ハレバレ晴れやか 幸せ歌う　メロディになろう みんなの笑顔みんなのキモチ thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい 傷ついてうなだれても　前を見てるよ 投げないで踏ん張るに　何か変わる くちびるをギュっとキュっと　噛みしめたなら さぁ行こう！次のreason　待っているから lesson...あてもなく（あてもなく）果てしない道 lesson...進もう（進もう）いちごいちえで いちずに行く　our rule♪ ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 消すに消さない　こころのタカラ カキクケ声を　アゲアゲ上げよう￪ 夢を奏る　リズムになろう みんなの涙　みんなの背中 thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 羽ばたいてるよ　こころのツバサ パピプペPOPに　パラパラパラダイス 未来を創る　サウンドになろう ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 目覚めてしまう　こころのチカラ サシスセ空は　ハレバレ晴れやか 幸せ歌う　メロディになろう みんなの笑顔みんなのキモチ thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい ありがとうがいっぱい |-| English= thank you for all...I will thank you a lot When a flower petal goes on a journey, it leaves behind its stem Even when its life is over, it entrusts its seeds to us With the courage it inherited from us, it squeezes tightly So we can surely see it blossom in the next season listen...close your eyes (close your eyes) and open us your ears listen...I can feel it (I can feel it!) the connecting lives And the hope transmitting our inner voice♪ DoReMiFa in the sky lalala I am humming To wake up and see the power of the heart SaShiSuSe the sky is cheerfully shining for us Singing happily to become a melody Everyone's smiles and everyone's feelings thank you for all...I will thank you a lot As I look ahead, I see you looking down as you are hurt Since you think you can change hold onto it and don't throw it You clench down squeeze tightly on your red lips Now let's go! Your next reason is waiting for you lesson...aimlessly (aimlessly) end down that endless path lesson...let's advance (let's advance) as that's the only chance To have a purpose to go, our rule♪ DoReMiFa in the sky lalala I am humming To erase the erasable treasure of the heart KaKiKuke my voice attempts to rise even higher￪ I play upon my dream to become a rhythm Everyone's tears and everyone's back thank you for all...I will thank you a lot DoReMiFa in the sky lalala I am humming I will fly way high to the heart of wings PaPiPuPe it will POP in para-para-paradise To create the future, I will become the sound DoReMiFa in the sky lalala I am humming To wake up and see the power of the heart SaShiSuSe the sky is cheerfully shining for us Singing happily to become a melody Everyone's smiles and everyone's feelings thank you for all...I will thank you a lot I will thank you a lot Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Milk/Milky Rose *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies